


Не рычи на меня

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поймай меня, если сможешь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не рычи на меня

\- Капитан Хейл слушает.  
\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- …  
\- Хочу предложить тебе сразу отказаться от нового дела, потому что Стайлз Стилински, он как Бэтмен, его нельзя поймать.  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Чувак! Как ты меня раскусил?  
\- Ты слишком хорошо о себе думаешь.  
\- Бро, тебя вызвали из столицы найти меня, но у тебя не получится. Ты будешь искать меня в космосе, в котором я буду прятаться. Как думаешь, для кого он будет больше?  
\- И всё же я попробую.  
\- И потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. А теперь давай, поймай меня, если сможешь.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Я сожалею о твоём корабле. Квазистатический процесс не запустится без той малюсенькой фигни, которую я у тебя стащил. Придётся тебе повисеть в космосе, пока прибудет корабль техников. Хотя на твоём месте я велел бы заняться этой проблемой Лейхи. На самом деле! Айзек гений в гипер-пространственных двигателях. У него получится всё исправить дней за пять.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Не рычи на меня. Я сожалею о твоём корабле. Правда! Ну кто оставляет корабль на причале без присмотра, когда где-то рядом, совсем близко, бродит опасный кибер-преступник? Он будет на Проксиме Центавра, ок?

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Я сожалею о твоей команде. Я отвезу их на Каллисто, правда! А они милые у тебя ребята. Я помнил Эрику другой. Она стала красоткой! Чем ты их кормишь? Бойд передаёт тебе привет, даже рукой помахал. Айзек говорит, что нужно заказать запчасти по восьмой форме. Он уже всё подготовил, тебе осталось только подписать. Позаботься об этом, иначе флюжер выйдет из строя и взорвёт всё к чёртовой матери. Питера ищи сам, я его не брал.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз, я был на Кейзи. А точнее, в колонии Бикон Хиллс.  
\- Чёрт, Дерек!  
\- Видел твоего отца.  
\- Ты ему всё рассказал, да?  
\- Стайлз, он шериф. Он уже всё знает.  
\- Чёрт…  
\- Он гордится тобой…

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Ста-айлз.  
\- Не рычи на меня. Я предупреждал, что тебя разжалуют, если ты меня не поймаешь. А ты меня не поймаешь.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Не пей сегодня ту бурду, что тебе будут предлагать в баре. И я сожалею, что теперь охотятся за тобой.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Я сожалею о Лоре.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Я поймал Питера. Привезти его к тебе? Он совершенно невменяемый. Он покусал моего пилота. Мне кажется, ему ввели рипроны. Такое может быть?   
\- Может.  
\- Вот чёрт…

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Твой дядя покусал моего навигатора, и теперь Лидия в коме. Если ты его не заберёшь, он покусаешь ещё кого-нибудь.  
\- Почему ты его просто не убьёшь?  
\- Сдурел что ли?

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Отвратно.  
\- В следующий раз я не стану спасать твою задницу, так что либо возьмись за ум, либо сдохни уже спокойно где-нибудь на последнем уровне в порту от рипронов, которые колют тебе правительственные шавки. И не рычи на меня.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Что ты забыл в Бикон Хиллсе?  
\- Тут спокойно.  
\- Идиот! Там живёт мой отец! Ты навёл на него охотников! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Лидия, курс на Кейзи, Айзек, скорость на восьмой варп, Джексон, отвлекись от своего отражения и займись стеллсом, Бойд, проверь шатлы, Эллисон, полная заправка боекомплекта, Скотт, твою мать, следи за экраном, а не за Эллисон!  
\- Стайлз, ты не подумал, что я мог приготовить ловушку для тебя?  
\- Там живёт мой отец.  
\- Мой тоже жил здесь когда-то…

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Не надоело гоняться за мной?  
\- Нахожу в этом особое удовольствие.  
\- Зачем я тебе? Ты же больше не работаешь на правительство.  
\- Хочу увидеть тебя вживую. По-настоящему.  
\- Питера забери, пока он меня не покусал.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Твои щенята скучают по тебе, Серый Волк.  
\- Однажды я тебя всё-таки поймаю.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Что на тебе надето?  
\- Предлагаешь заняться сексом по коммутатору?

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Ты дерьмово выглядишь.  
\- …  
\- Ты нормально питаешься? Достать для тебя витаминов? Эй, тебе не кажется, что тебя совсем загнобили в этой грёбанной мастерской? Ты должен подать в суд на профсоюз, который не следит за соблюдением твоих прав!..  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Не вздыхай на меня. Когда ты последний раз летал?

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- Доброе утро, Стайлз. Всё-таки я тебя поймал.  
\- Поцелуй меня?


End file.
